The Unlikely Wizard
by msc17
Summary: The most unlikely person you'd ever think of has just discovered his magical ability...Dudley Dursley.
1. Surprises on Privet Drive

It was a normal afternoon at Number 4 Privet Drive. Vernon, Petunia, and Dudley Dursley were out for dinner, so Harry decided to take this opportunity to work on some of his only piece of summer homework left to do. It was an essay (What Causes Good Curses to Go Bad?) for his Defense Against the Dark Arts class, although at this moment he wasn't quite sure who his teacher would be.  
  
Just as he'd finished his essay, he heard the front door burst open. Uncle Vernon was shouting, Aunt Petunia was crying, and nothing was heard from Dudley. Everything suddenly went quiet. Harry strained to hear, and suddenly.there was a stomping of feet coming up the stairs. Harry had an instinct that he was about to be blamed for whatever happened. The door slammed open, and Uncle Vernon had that glint in his eye Harry clearly recognized as rage.  
  
"What did you do, boy?" Vernon growled. "What are you talking about?" "You know good and well what I'm talking about. The m-m---" "Magic?" Harry said, knowing that he shouldn't have. "What have I told you about saying that word!!!" "Sorry Uncle Vernon. But what about it?" "Dudley! The poor lad! You bewitched him and caused him to turn his mother's hat into a bird! It flew all around the restaurant! We looked howling, barking mad! The whole lot of them stared at us. WHAT DID YOU DO?!" "How could I have done anything? I've been home all afternoon." "Do not expect me to explain the ways of your kind! Put him right at once!"  
  
Harry really didn't understand what was going on. He certainly hadn't used any magic on Dudley. He had previous experience with using magic during the summer. In the end, he decided it was a no-win situation so he agreed to "put Dudley right." He went downstairs into the den. Dudley was sitting in a chair looking very quizzical somewhere within all his pudginess, his mother on the other side of the room looking quite frazzled.  
  
"Alright Dudley. I'm going to put everything back to normal. Sit still, please. Harry began to wave his hands as he made up a silly incantation similar to "eye of Merlin, dark as night, put this boy's wrongs back to right" as Vernon and Petunia stared in horror/disbelief.  
  
"There you have it! He's perfectly fine!" Harry exclaimed, trying to stifle his laughter. "Right then," said Vernon. "I suppose we could pretend this never happened.then again. Harry! Extra chores for you!" "Yes Uncle Vernon" Harry replied angrily. He truly wished he could go to Ron's house for the summer, but with the rebirth of Voldemort Harry couldn't risk it til later in the summer. He was only in his first week. It was sure to be a long summer.  
  
About fifteen minutes after the episode with Dudley was over, there was a loud noise from the outside. Harry ran to his window to survey the situation. There was a vehicle similar to a Taxicab sitting in front of Number 4. Only.it was glowing very brightly and it wasn't sitting on the road. It was floating.  
  
"Oh no. What have I done now?" thought Harry. He ran quickly back downstairs and flung open the door. A young man wearing a bright blue cloak was coming up the walkway.  
  
"Might his be the home of Dudley Dursley?" he called. "Yes. Who are you and want do you want with him?" "I'm Sonny Simpson from the Special Retrieval Unit of the Ministry of Magic. I'm afraid I'm going to have to take Dudley with me." 


	2. Dudley's Return

If Harry had ever been confused, it was now. Before he could ask another question, Sonny had gone into the house. Harry ran inside just as Sonny was trying to explain himself to Vernon and Petunia.  
  
"Now sir. Honestly. No need for hostility. Your son has given us reason to believe he might be a wizard, and we need him to come with us for some testing." Sonny said. "ABSOLUTELY NOT! My son will not be subjected to a group of cloaked freaks!" Vernon spat. "Okay. Let's try this again. Just allow him to come with me. If he tests positive, he can choose whether he wants to pursue this or not. If he chooses, he can "stamp it out" as Muggles say." "Honestly?" "I dare not tell you wrong, sir. Why not see what the boy thinks?" "Dudley?" Vernon asked. "Well Dad. There's no harm in making sure." Harry was surprised at how coolly he was handling the situation. "Ah fine. But I want a phone call every evening from my son to let me know you people are keeping him safe."  
  
Petunia hadn't said a word. Inside of her she wanted to blame Lily for this, but at the same time another part of her knew Lily couldn't have had an affect on her son. She supposed that it would be safer to be sure.  
  
Finally, Vernon and Petunia tearfully bade their son goodbye.and he was off. The brilliantly shiny car flew off into the night. Harry was dumbstruck. How could Dudley, of all people, possibly have magical ability? It had to be a fluke. Didn't it? He's already 15. Surely.? At long last, he decided to consult his friends on the matter. He wrote Hermione a letter asking her of the circumstances, and wrote Ron a letter expressing disbelief of the day's events. Within a few days, Hermione wrote back to say that it was possible, although she found it hard to believe as well.  
  
"Some Wizards have been known to come into power a little later in life, I think. I'll do some cross-referencing and get back with you soon." Love, Hermione Just like Hermione, Harry thought. Always an intelligent answer. Ron's answer, however, was slightly longer and more inspiring.  
  
"Harry,  
  
Hey! How's your summer? Good I hope. I have some brilliant news. My dad was promoted to fill Barty Crouch's position as the head of Magical Cooperation. George, Fred, Ginny, and I get new robes and books this year! I think ive almost got mum and dad talked into buying me a Firebolt. I'll need one if I want to be the new keeper this year!  
  
As for Dudley.You're joking, right? We don't have many wizards in our world quite as round Dudley, do we? What if he is a wizard? What if he comes to Hogwarts? Wouldn't he feel like a fool being sorted with a bunch of 11 year olds? Would he be in Slytherin? Write back as soon as you hear anything!" Don't forget to remind Hedwig that I've moved house. He took a little longer that usual to get here. I imagine he went in route of the Burrow. Talk to you soon.  
  
Ron  
  
"Good for you Ron. I'm so glad your family finally got lucky." Harry thought. "And.He's brought up a few interesting points though. Points I hadn't considered. What if Dudley really IS a wizard.?"  
  
Two months had passed; it was only a week before September first and the beginning of fifth year. Harry had finally gone to Ron's for a few weeks but Dumbledore had thought it best for Harry to depart for Hogwarts from the Dursleys. Hermione and Harry were chosen for Gryffindor prefects, which pleased Harry very greatly. When Harry arrived back at home, he had been met with a number of surprises. Dudley had arrived home while Harry was away, and Harry didn't know the results or anything pertaining to it. When Harry arrived on the doorstep of the Dursley house (The Weasleys were finally able to afford a new car) he didn't know what to expect. But it wasn't what he found, in any case.  
  
When he opened the door, Dudley was waiting for him at the bottom of the stairs. But it wasn't the Dudley that had departed two months ago. This Dudley was tall, slim, and was wearing a smile on his face Harry couldn't ever remember seeing before.  
  
"Dudley!" Harry exclaimed. "What have you done to yourself?" "What.what.do you think?" Dudley asked nervously. "Well done. How did you manage to undergo such a vast amount of change?" Harry asked, amazed. "Well. After I tested positive as a wizard, I decided to accept it and begin a crash course, day and night training to try and bring me up to speed on all that you've learned so far. With all the hard work, as well as a few potions that I drank, and here I am." "Wow" said Harry. "So will you be going to Hogwarts?" "Yes. I'll be going with you on September first. I've already acquired my school supplies." "Great. It's nothing like you've ever seen, but I'm sure you will adjust well." "Yes, I hope so." Dudley replied as Harry started up the steps to his room. "Oh. And Harry." "Yeah?" "I can't speak for my parents, but I truly am sorry for the way I've treated you for all the time you've lived with us. I know you have had a hard time. Do you think we could ever be friends?" "If you promise to treat me like an equal. And if you truly are sincere.then It's a possibility." Harry said. "Good enough. Thanks Harry."  
  
Harry continued to his room, and as he collapsed onto his bed, he somehow knew, despite the evil around him, that in some respects things were certainly in for a good change. 


End file.
